Samantha Reynolds: Year One
by BookManic95
Summary: Samantha thought she was just an ordinary teenager with ordinary problems until one day she got a letter from a magical school and was told she was a witch.


Karla's remake of Harry Potter

Prologue 

Hi! My name is Samantha Reynolds. I live at home with my two sisters and Alaskan husky Rex. My mother sadly passed away while I was on a school trip in France, the doctors and nurses didn't really go into much detail with me and my sisters around but all I know is that it was a car accident, though accident I'm not too sure.  
>My mum was my rock. We did practically everything together. We'd shop together; paint each other's nails, even go trick or treating together. I loved her so much and I knew she loved me. However that love was taken from me, June 28th to be exact. I was sat on my way back from a delightful week's holiday with my year group only to hear that my mum had been in a car crash and is fighting for her life. My dad Peter Reynolds was waiting for me with my two sisters, Carly and Crystal so we could all go to the hospital.<br>My mum and dad have been married for twenty years and had me when they were both at the age of twenty one. Several years later my parents had Cary and Crystal, identical twins. So as you can imagine it was hard to tell them apart. We kept a purple headband on Crystal so we could tell the difference.  
>Back to the hospital mum was in a critical condition and had to be put on the life support machine. I was allowed to see her, the nurses told me I should talk to her to see if she would wake up. At first it felt awkward, as if I was talking to thin air, but gradually I felt as if she could hear me and that maybe there really was hope of her living through this.<br>There was silence. Crowds of men and women in green and blue uniforms battled their way in and dragged us all out. The whole world seemed to be moving slowly, my dad and sisters were screaming with fear. All I could hear was a constant beep, people panting, and equipment being hurled about. That thought of dread plus the reality of what could possibly happen next.

Chapter 1  
>A Trip to the Zoo <p>

Nearly seven years had passed since the death of my mother and everything seemed to change a lot. It was nine o' clock in the morning. I could see sun was beaming through my blinds as I stared at the photo of me and my mum. I could hear the morning birds chirping, the rush of people in their cars to get to work and dustbin men collecting everyone rubbish.  
>Today was my sisters' birthday and they were both turning 12. We used to always do something for each other's birthday and even though that mum was the organizer we still planned something special for today.<br>"Everybody up", Peter shouted.  
>Carly and Crystal must have already been up and dressed because there were footsteps stomping down the stairs. I on the other am not so much an early riser but since it was a special occasion I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.<br>I came downstairs only to see that Carly and Crystal had by now opened all of their present's family and friends had given them. However I was there to give the main birthday present that I'm sure they will like.  
>"Are you ready for your last birthday gift", Samantha said quietly.<br>"Yes please", the girls said in excitement.  
>"Well get your safari clothes on because you girls are taking a trip down to the zoo".<br>They both jumped around in thrill. They've never been to the zoo before and Samantha had a feeling that this would take their mind off the accident as the whole family, especially Carly and Crystal took it hard.  
>When we all went outside to get in the car I looked around and I saw these big, fat, beady eyed birds. I've never seen them around this area before and we live in a small, col-de-sac town that nowhere near that sort of wildlife. I'm talking about owls. They were everywhere. Outside people's houses, on top of their roofs or just randomly flying around and around.<br>"Hey dad look at all these owls, I've never seen this many before".  
>"Yeah I know just get in the car Samantha were going to be late".<br>Peter kept an eye on the owls and was looking around him mysteriously.  
>We got to the zoo, there didn't seem to be much people there and the only children that were there looked like scouts. Nevertheless it was quite and a perfect way to spend it with my family without hearing babies crying or getting shoved out of the way to try and look at the bears.<p> 


End file.
